


Reborn

by Anonymous48



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous48/pseuds/Anonymous48
Summary: Ben expects to die.This will be the best thing that he can do - give his life for Rey, the last Jedi, the one who returned balance to the Force.  It’s better this way.And then it never happens.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes instead of doing dishes because I saw the movie last night and had to do _something._

Ben expects to die. 

This will be the best thing that he can do - give his life for Rey, the last Jedi, the one who returned balance to the Force. It’s better this way.

And then it never happens.

He heals her, gives what  _ should _ be his own life for her, but he doesn’t die. The energy flows  _ through _ him, using him as a conduit instead of a source, and she gasps herself back to life in his arms. 

He doesn’t die.

They move to kiss one another at the same time, laughing and crying and holding one another, and the Force balances itself between them. They both carry the capacity for darkness and light, but they are both firmly grounded in  _ light _ and it chases away the shadows of death around them.

Rey holds onto him with both hands, pulling him from the ruins of Exegor into his uncle’s X-Wing - Ben has to close his eyes as he rests a hand on it, remembering the days when Luke would strap him onto his lap and take him flying, when he told him he would be a great pilot someday - and they manage to both fit into the cockpit. 

Kylo dies, furious and screaming and in so much pain and rage, in the ruins of Death Star where his grandfather sacrificed himself for his son.

Ben is reborn, bathed in Light and joy, in the ruins of a Sith Temple, where he sacrificed himself for love.


End file.
